fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Grass is Greener
A Good Person It had been a few weeks since Jason had met Solele bathing within his forest and she confronted him with her promise to be his friend. Jason's time with her was creating a unique experience in his life; for once, he wasn't focused on the Royal Family. In fact, ever since his terrorist attack on the theatre, he hadn't made a move at all. Since then, Solele filled his day and his thoughts, and he didn't even seem to care that he was growing soft. "Ora!" He shouted, tossing his trench knife at a couple of fish which Solele has scarred into jumping out of the water, pinning them to the tree. They squirmed for a moment, and then stopped moving, resting against the trunk. "I think that's lunch, Solele!" Jason called out, wiping his forehead. "Don't kill fish!" She called out. "Fish are people too! I'm pretty sure you wouldn't like if a hoarde of fish who worked on all fours and they were bigger than us jumped out of the river and speared us!" She had a...point. no matter how absolutely stupid it was. "I believe we call that the course of nature." Jason replied sharply. He leapt off his perch, skidding across the water and taking the fish from the tree. "When one is hungry, one eats. Humans are omnivorous, we can eat plants and animals, and I have a preference for the latter. Father was a bit odd, though. He refused to touch any meat mother cooked." He sighed. "Besides, the fish are dead now. It'd be disrespectful to waste them, an insult to them even." "You have a good point. But, killing animals is bad for nature!" Solele pointed out; then again, she was a bit...too eco-friendly. "Then I shall make more fish!" "W-what?" Jason looked at her as if concerned for her sanity. "I'd also like to point out you agreed to scare these fish out for me." He brandished his kill in front of her. "You're technically guilty as well." "I thought you were-" She paused. There was no way she could argue against this, for all her pro-eco traits. "...You're right." "Glad you see it my way." He said triumphantly grinned, and he hurried about setting up a fire, which, after a moments effort, began to crackle merrily. Jason set the fish up on sticks over the flames. "It'll be a bit before the flames are actually hot enough to cook anything, so breakfast will take awhile." He then took a moment to lay back on the grass, his eyes up towards the sky. "I really love it here..." He murmured, whether it was to himself or Solele, it wasn't clear. "And I'm surprised...I didn't think having human company could be so...enjoyable." "It's more that I made a mistake than seeing it your way." Solele snarked; though while she was very, very eco-friendly, she also could devour five plates of anything which was an animal cooked in a single sitting. That was...rather contradictory. "Whatever you say." Jason said, brushing her off. The two sat in silence for a few minutes until the smell of cooking fish began to hit their nostrils. Jason immediately sat up, only now realizing just how hungry he was. This would have nothing on his mother's cooking, but he hadn't had that in two years, so he was used to it. "Now that I think on it..." Jason ripped into a fish with his teeth, handing one to Solele. "...I don't know much about you, Solele. I know we've been around each other for a few weeks, but you never did explain much of anything about yourself. What is it you do? For that matter, how'd you even wind up in my forest?" "Because it's connected to my own race. Simple as that." Solele....wouldn't explain any more than that- she was told not to divulge very much information by somebody else. "It's a long stretch, but the pathway connection is there." "So, in short, you like forests?" Jason surmised, scarfing down the fish, leaving the bones relatively clean. "Does a bear poop in the woods?" Solele casually responded; affirming this. As if it wasn't obvious already- Solele Vorymor was a rather nature-loving young woman. "Of course a bear poops in the woods. So yes, I do like forests. It's a reminder of how amazing this world was before the royal family got to it." And then Jason's expression turned dark, as he looked around the forest. "It's beautiful, isn't it? People don't come here, you know." He smirked a bit, almost as if he was amused. "Some nasty rumors going about — humans disappearing in the woods, only to be found days later, dead, their bodies bloody and mangled beyond all recognition?" He began to eat some more, pausing in his little horror story. "In fact, this forest is known to the locals as the forest where Death himself dwells hidden." Once again, he took a pause, eating just a bit more. "Of course, it could be all nasty rumors." He added carelessly. "It's just nasty humans. I know the leading lady of our type says we should be creating a bond with the outsiders -the humans in main Edolas- but seeing what they do, I'm not so sure if we can do that." Solele sighed, obviously disinterested. "However, you're a bit different than those humans. But I can't just put my finger on the reason." "Of course I'm different." Jason replied, bitterly. "Unlike these humans who are content to sit around and let time pass by while they watch, I intend to make a difference. I have goals, and the means with which to obtain them. I embody ambition, which I suppose you could say is truly human." "No, it's not that." Solele looked at him with an expression of worry. "It's more that you have an unusual aura about you...but that could just be me being suspicious..." Solele...wasn't sure what to think. "But you're a good person, deep down, Jason." Jason frowned, perplexed. A good person? He couldn't agree with that; he'd done too many things in just a short two-year span, and already had more planned in the future, to be called a 'good' person. "I'm not sure how to respond to that, since I really can't agree." "Then you don't have to agree." Solele sighed, "But it won't change my opinion. Besides, I don't really care for what your opinions are. If you're a good person to me, then that's it." Jason was stunned, and silently finished eating, unable to say anything. He gathered the fish bones, casting them into the water from whence they'd gathered the fish, and closed his eyes as if in a small prayer. "Alright, Solele, I suppose that's it for breakfast." "Still hungry." Solele's stomach let out a...rather loud...roar. "Ouch..." Truth be told, for all her praises of nature, Solele, despite heavy denial, ate quite a fair bit. Jason couldn't help but chuckle; her embarrassing moments were rather funny. "Well, if you're still hungry, we'll have to move to a different area. This place doesn't have an abundance of edible vegetation, I brought us here for the fish after all." "Oh, that reminds me." Solele pressed her pointer finger to her tip- as she mulled over the decision on whether or not to do such a thing. "...I have something I want to show you." She stood to her feet, beginning to walk off to the west. "Come on, follow me." The Secret Garden Jason was confused at first, but, over the past few weeks, he'd learned Solele was someone he could trust. If she had something to show him, it must be because she'd think he'd like to see it. "Alright, lead the way!" Solele, keeping a decent footing, walked off, her movements prompting Jason to follow her. "Alright, it's rather simple. If we keep going west for a bit, we'll reach a little creek. There, we'll follow the creek to a SECRET TUNNEL!" "A tunnel?" Jason found it a bit difficult to mirror her excitement, in fact, the boy was actually surprised at how she knew the location of something he didn't in his own forest. "This should be interesting." He did, at the very least, seem curious. "It's a SECRET TUNNEL." Solele corrected him, somewhat annoyed that Jason would call this "secret tunnel" as a "mere tunnel". She continued walking, before she switched to running- hoping to get there faster than one would expect. Jason followed her close behind, looking at her with curious eyes. Perhaps this was something to learn? "I mean, it's a ''tunnel. What's the allure of it that makes her smile so?" He narrowed his eyes. "''She's starting to infect me...it's not a bad thing, I suppose." "Here we are!" Solele called out- disturbing the birds in the area as they seemed to fly off, trying to escape her booming voice. What was in front of them was a wide tunnel; spanning several meters- and from what could be seen, it seemed that the tunnel would go on for several kilometers. "Now, do you know the Secret Tunnel song?" Jason blinked, obviously confused. He didn't even have time to absorb the sight of the tunnel, her question just threw him off. "Um...no, I don't. I actually didn't know such a thing existed." "Oh, you've got to sing it like thiiiiiiiiiiiis." Solele suddenly....broke into song. SECRET TUNNEL! SECRET TUNNEL! Through the conspicuous-looking cave! SECRET, SECRET, SECRET, SECRET TUNNEL! Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" She could sing for...hours. And within the first fourty seconds, her voice was actually...disturbing. To anyone else, Solele's voice was have sounded...very whiny and nasally. For all her beauty, and rather cute speaking voice, it was quite clear that she could not sing to save her life. Jason, however, seemed entranced. Despite her clearly horrid singing, Jason watched it with an expression of contentment on his face. "You sing well." He said, smiling slightly. "Even if the song is a bit ridiculous." "It's not ridiculous. It's a song passed down from generation to generation to my family! It holds great levity with my people, as it's highly symbolic-" Solele paused, as she laughed, "Pahahahahahaha, it's just a song I made up. I like it..." Jason smiled reassuringly. "I like it as well, if only from hearing you sing it." He cast his eyes towards the tunnel. "So, what is this place exactly?" "It's a SECRET TUNNEL!" Solele backed up, letting out a little laugh. "But, really. It's a secret passage....it leads to a special garden. I was told about it by my grandparents...I've never actually been there. I didn't want go go alone....So you're the only person I've been with." Jason blinked, but was actually a bit touched that she considered bringing him to a place like this with her. "Alright then." He said, smiling kindly. His curiosity, at the least, was intrigued. "Then let's go, I want to see this garden of yours." Solele immediately backed up on her words- as she realized what she had just said. "I, er...! It's more like a giant flower-patch which has a lot of nice scenery and nothing of what you're thinking and-" She just couldn't explain it. "Let's just go before I dig myself deeper." She suddenly grabbed Jason's hand, dragging him along. "Oi, I like having a working arm!" Jason protested, but he didn't struggle as the girl dragged him along. "What's so good about this garden of hers that she wants to show it off?" Jason was unaware that she had apparently embarrassed herself, and so his thoughts returned to the garden. "It's to push you lightly on the path, be more appreciative. Especially that a girl who isn't your mommy is touching you." It was....surprisingly dissonant how the one known as Solele Vorymor could switch from kind to snippy in a heartbeat. Jason's left eye twitched in irritation. "You little..." He gritted his teeth but held his tongue. "You know it was a joke." Solele chuckled to herself; as they continued down the trail. "Look, we're almost there. Just relax, it's nothing bad." She paused. "But it's not GOOD either." "That's not exactly reassuring." Jason pointed out, but was relieved that they were nearing their destination." "Aaaaaaaaaaaand we're here!" Solele exclaimed; as the two exited the tunnel, they reached their destination- an amazingly beautiful sight. As far as the eye could see, this garden was filled with flowers of many shapes, sizes, and colours. The grass was as green as a gemstone; and the trees seemed to touch the skies. Hmm...this place, this garden, seemed to be in it's own dimension. "...Wow. This is amazing..." Jason himself was captured by the sight of the garden; the hidden location was so beautiful it was actually worth being dragged there by Solele. He found himself feeling content, smiling even, as he took in a breath of the air here and was shocked by how fresh it was. Even more-so than back in his own forest, this garden seemed to have an innate pureness. Dancing around the flowers and plants were bright, multi-coloured lights. "Fireflies...?" Jason looked at them, his eyes following their dance-like movements. "It's so PRETTY!" Solele was....rather enthuastic about the whole thing. "I knew I should have waited to find somebody else to take to see it!" She was enthralled by the peaceful and beautiful atmosphere. Jason found himself once again wearing that stupid smile that only Solele seemed to be able to put on his face. "I'm glad you brought me here." He said quietly. He didn't exactly want to admit it, but he was sure she could hear it anyway. Solele suddenly took Jason's hand. "Now, come on!" She squeezed it tightly- as she began to drag him around, showing him every single sight in this alternate-dimensional garden. "This may be our only chance to see this place, so let's make the most of it." "Yes, let's!" Jason agreed, with a strange sort of enthusiasm. He hadn't felt this excited to do something since he was a child. No, that'd be wrong — he could still feel excitement, but that came in the thrill of battle, or when he slaughtered dozens of people for his own justice. This, this was a different kind of excitement. The kind one felt when they really were looking forward to doing something with someone they liked to be around. He had to agree with this. Solele was becoming something important to him. "It's just...amazing." Solele reacted to the numerous small critters which crowded around them- at least, none of them attacked Jason for being an outsider. However, some of them could sense that something was unusual about Jason- he was acknowledged as human, yet something was oddly familiar about him that was just like Solele's scent. Several squirrels raced up his arm and over his back, obviously at ease with Jason's presence. As Jason tried to catch him, Solele saw a very rare sight — Jason laughing, full on, showing teeth as he tried to capture the small rodents. "Come on you little—!" He made a big dive, failing spectacularly as the squirrel — who he was beginning to call Twitchy — made an exit stage left, causing Jason to stumble and fall. Fall right onto Solele in fact, causing the two to hit the ground. Solele's body became a bright red as she tried to squirm her way out of this- utterly embarrassed. "K-Kyaah! G-Get off me..." She was looking straight away; pretending that none of this was happening at this very instant. "S-sorry!" Jason hurriedly scrambled off of her, his pale face flushing pink. Why had he even tripped, he was wondering furiously in his mind. That squirrel. It was the squirrel's fault. But more to the point, why was his face going red? He could feel the blood rush to it, causing heat. Was he embarrassed? He tried to ignore these feelings as a deer walked up to him, rubbing it's face close to his, snapping him out of his daze. "I-It's fine...." Solele let out a deep sigh as her face's crimson shade reddened further; it seemed that she was some odd humanoid-tomato hybrid right about now. She stood up all of a sudden, leaping up like a cat would if a dog attacked it. She stared at the deer in a worried manner- afraid that it'd attack Jason. However, Jason and the deer seemed to get along well. Jason extended his arm to wrap around the deer's neck gently, bringing it in closer. He looked over at Solele, his face still a little flushed when he saw her. "Come this way, Solele. The deer won't bite." Solele had a....bad experience with deers before. She couldn't recall the specifics, but it had to do with a deer biting her ass on new year's. "A-Alright..." She slowly approached it, still cautious of this four-legged beast of destruction. "Go on." Jason urged, speaking more to the deer than to Solele, and the creature slipped out of his hold, walking over to Solele. It's large brown eyes stared at her quizzically; it realised, however, that she shared the same scent as Jason, and seemed to decide she was alright. It quickly nuzzled into her side, and Jason smiled. "Are you scared of animals like these?" He asked Solele. "Well, it's just that something bad happened with a deer on new year's some time ago. I don't hate deers, but after that, I've just been...wary. You know?" Solele let out a deep sigh, as she reached down and stroked the deer's fur in return. "I think I could live here." Jason said, almost absentmindedly. "This place...no one knows it's here. It seems to be totally cut off from the outside world. You and I could protect it..." Wait, what was he saying? Was he forgetting his goals already? Everything he was striving for seemed to be in the back of his mind when he was with Solele, and suddenly, being led to this garden, he almost seemed to...forget them. "I doubt that others could find it. Only the ones who are within my own people and those that they allow to enter the grove are capable of entering. For normal people, it's like this place doesn't exist. You can just relax on this one." Solele responded. "I can?" Jason phrased it as a question. Relax...? He had to suppose he'd been doing a lot of that these past few weeks with Solele, but before she came along, relaxing was the last thing on his mind. Looking around this place once more, he took the scenery in. Jason then looked at Solele, who seemed to be laughing as the deer licked her face, at ease now. He had a feeling if she was to stay with him, relaxing here wouldn't be impossible. "Yes, we can!" Solele replied; her voice seemed deeper than usual, in a slow and monotonous manner. Suddenly, her voice picked up as she returned to her usual tone. "Ahem, that always seems to happen whenever I say those words...but yes, you can relax!" Jason looked at her, and was trying to process the thoughts going on his head. When this woman was near, everything felt clear. In fact, he felt as if he didn't have to worry at all. And that was definitely a nice feeling. But he wasn't used to it. "T..." He was stuck on the word for a moment. Could he actually even say it? "Thank you..." "You don't need to say it. It's just natural, you know?" Solele suddenly grabbed Jason by the arms and pulled him in- accidentally, a bit too roughly- and their lips touched. Jason, while definitely surprised, was quick to reciprocate, placing his hand on her shoulder as he fiercely kissed her back, the pent up emotions of the past few weeks coming to the surface in this moment. This singular moment...was the start of something new, something refreshing and peaceful between the two. FIN